Don't Tell Anyone
by zefronfan91
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are worlds apart. She is a part of the scholastic decathlon and he is a jock. But when they get paired to write a poem, they will find an unlikely friendship that leads to something more. Full Summary inside
1. Paired Assignments

**Full Summary:****Chapter 1 - Paired Assignments**

**Troy and Gabriella are worlds apart. She is a part of the scholastic decathlon and he is a jock. But when they get paired to write a poem, they will find an unlikely friendship that leads to something more. When everyone finds out, things become complicated. Not only are they both in relationships, they are not meant to be together. Will they ever get together?**

**Told in Gabriella point of view.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Paired Assigments**

This is a story of me and Troy Bolton. Nobody knew about me and that's the way I liked it. I was the shy, intelligent student, not ever in my wildest dreams did I think I will be known because of Troy.

It all started on Monday two weeks ago. I walked into Ms Darbus class. God Ms Darbus is so annoying, all she does is talk about theatre, and there is more to life than singing and dancing. I saw Troy walk in and looked at him disgusted. He thinks he is the best person in the school, he is a jock.

I have never seen Troy doing anything apart from basketball, talking about and playing basketball. Troy sat in his seat and Sharpay walked over to him and kissed him. Sharpay is a drama queen; every school play always had Sharpay and her twin brother Ryan in it. I sometimes feel sorry for Ryan; he is always living in Sharpay's shadow.

I saw Caden walk in. Caden is my boyfriend; he is part of the scholastic decathlon. Caden is kind and cares about people. He has more going on for him then basketball; he is the smartest boy in the club. Caden kissed me as Ms Darbus walked in. I looked at her, why did she have to walk in, me and Caden was having a moment.

Caden looked at me and asked ''am I still coming round yours later''. I smiled and looked at Caden and kissed him and told him ''yeah''.

It was the end of the day and Caden and I was walked to my house. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch kissing. My Mom walked in and looked at us disgusted.

Everyone keeps interrupting us; I know my Mom wants me to stay her little girl. I am all she has left after my Dad left us, it was a decision that they both made, and their relationship was failing staying together so they went their separate ways. I used to see him all the time but I don't now. He has a got a new family, me and Mom are just old news but I really don't mind. My Mom and I are better of without him.

Caden and I walked upstairs to my room and I sat on my bed and Caden sat down next to me. We started kissing and Caden looked at me and said ''I am totally in love with you''. It took me by surprise, I just sat there, what is love, we have been going out for a year, I have feelings for him but I am not ready to hear those words.

I looked at him and told him ''ok, I don't know if I am in love with you, I love you but I am not in love with you''. I looked at Caden and smiled, I saw his face, and he looked so upset. I kissed him.

Caden was such a good kisser, my Mom walked in and saw me and Caden making out and she said ''ok, you lovebirds, does Caden want to stay for dinner''. I smiled and walked over to my Mom and hugged her and told her ''yeah''. My Mom walked out the door and I sat down next to Caden and we both starting working on our homework.

The weekend was finally over and Caden and I walked into English and sat down next to each other. Caden looked at me and smiled and told me ''are you ok, I am sorry about Friday night''. I looked at him and kissed him, why does he have to be sorry he was only revealing his true feelings for me but it did caught me by surprise and told Caden ''it's ok''.

Troy walked in and walked over to me, being in the same room with Troy was horrible but standing next to him was worst. It seems weird that he was such a sweet, kind boy. I looked at Troy and asked ''what do you want''.

Troy looked at me and laughed and walked off. Sometimes I feel sorry for Troy, it amazing how someone so stupid could get by in school. The English teacher walked in and wrote on the board ''paired assignments''. I looked at Caden and smiled, we were always paired together and we always get an A+.

The teacher looked at me and said ''Gabriella, you will be paired with Troy; Caden will be paired with Sarah, Taylor with Chad and Zeke with Sharpay''. What has just happened, the teacher just paired different clicks together. Why did I have to be paired with Troy, he will make me do all of the work, I can't believe it, a brainiac and a jock will never be a good pair.

Troy and Gabriella are worlds apart. She is a part of the scholastic decathlon and he is a jock. But when they get paired to write a poem, they will find an unlikely friendship that leads to something more. When everyone finds out, things become complicated. Not only are they both in relationships, they are not meant to be together. Will they ever get together?

Told in Gabriella point of view.

* * *

**Troy and Gabriella are worlds apart. She is a part of the scholastic decathlon and he is a jock. But when they get paired to write a poem, they will find an unlikely friendship that leads to something more. When everyone finds out, things become complicated. Not only are they both in relationships, they are not meant to be together. Will they ever get together?**

**Told in Gabriella point of view.**

* * *


	2. Becoming Friends

**Chapter 2 - Becoming Friends**

I walked home with Caden and I smiled to myself, Caden was such a good boyfriend, kind, sensitive and fit. Caden has green eyes and brown hair which made him hotter. We walked into my bedroom and we sat down on the bed kissing. We both laid down kissing and my Mom walked in.

She just looked at us like what are the hell are you doing. Caden and I looked at my Mom embarrassed. Caden stood up and helped me up. My Mom smiled and said ''Troy is here, I don't why''. I walked over to my Mom, why would Troy come around straight after school. I told my Mom ''he is here to do a project for English''.

My Mom walked downstairs and Caden and I started kissing again and Troy walked into my bedroom. I looked at him in shock and said ''knock much''. Caden kissed me and left the room. I stood up and said ''what are you doing here, we don't even know what the project is about''. I looked at Troy and turned on my laptop and saw the picture of me and Caden.

Troy walked over to me and said ''you look so happy''. I looked at Troy and closed my laptop and sat down on my bed and asked ''why did you come here''. Troy looked at me, why would someone so popular be at my house, a geek to a jock was like a war, a war that I tried to avoid. Troy looked at me and said ''I just though that the project was today''.

I walked into school the next day still wondering what the real reason Troy came round last night. I saw Troy walk over to Sharpay and kiss her. Troy looked at Sharpay and hugged her. It was kind of cute the relationship they had.

I saw Caden walking up to me and I kissed him. We both walked into science class, Caden and I both love science and we are the best in class with Taylor. Taylor and I have been best friends since the first day of kindergarten.

She has always been there for me, when my Dad left but I was only four then, when I had trouble with Caden, I know it hard to believe we had trouble, we are like the perfect couple.

I walked into the canteen with Caden and Taylor. I sat down and looked at all the clicks sitting down at their tables. Everyone has their own special table and I am part of the brainiac's table which is where all my friends sit.

I looked at Caden studying for a test we had coming up. I done all my revision but every night before I go to sleep, I read what I need to know. Caden kissed me and said ''so what are we doing tonight''. I looked at him and kissed him and told him ''um, Troy coming round for out assignment''. I looked at Caden, he was so upset. I know that tonight is going to be the worst night of my life.

I walked into English and sat down and the teacher looked at us and said ''ok, people, I want you to write a poem. It can be about anything, anyone, any feelings that you want to share''. I thought that the assignment can't be that bad, I love poetry. The teacher wrote all the information about the assignment on the board.

I copy all the information and thought about Caden, he was sitting next to me but still I was nice to think about him. Caden wrote me a note and I opened it and read it ''hi, Gabby, miss seeing you tonight, see you tomorrow at school''.

I walked home and sat on the couch and my Mom walked over to me and sat down next to me and asked ''what is the assignment about''. I looked at my Mom and told her ''we have to write a poem''. I heard a knock on the door and walked over to the door and saw Troy standing there with lots of books on poetry and said ''you serious aren't you''.

Troy smiled and walked into my house and told me ''yeah, I need an A''. I smiled at Troy and we both walked up to my room and sat down on the bed. Troy looked at me and asked ''how are things going out with Caden''. I smiled but I wonder why he would care about my life but I told him ''we are ok, really ok''.


	3. A Kiss

**Chapter 3 - A Kiss**

I looked at Troy and saw his face was really upset and I asked ''what's the matter''. Troy looked at me and told me ''it nothing, just me and Sharpay are having trouble''. I sat down next to Troy and smiled and looked at him, the perfect couple having problems but I suppose nothing like we see in life, everything is not black or white. I asked Troy ''what is the matter with you and Sharpay''.

Troy looked at me and picked up one of the poetry books and started to read them and asked ''can you help me understand poetry''. I smiled and picked up one of the books, why did he change the subject but at least he was concentrating on his work. He read a poem and smiled at me and I asked ''do you like the poem''.

Troy smiled at me and put the book down and told me ''yes, it about the differences about the common people and the posh people and how their worlds are completely different. Like the bin men finishing work while the posh people are just starting work, it based on the conversing on the American people''.

I smiled at him, he got it, he got the meaning of it, maybe he isn't as stupid as he seems and I told him '' yes, Two Scavengers in a Truck, Two Beautiful People in a Mercedes and posh people is a good poem. I don't know how I got so good at school work, it is sometimes like a curse, always having people laugh at me gets kind of old''.

I walked into school the next day still wondering what is wrong with Troy and Sharpay. Everybody in the schools calls them Troypay, Sharpay loves it as she her own couple nickname as celebrities do and everybody knows that is what she wants to be famous. I saw Caden and kissed him and asked ''so how is your assignment going with Sarah''.

Caden looked at me and smiled, he was paired with one of the smartest people in our class and I was paired with the misunderstood jock, sure Troy might enjoy playing basketball all of the time but he has a whole different personality outside of school. Caden told me ''yeah it's good, we are just thinking off ideas''.

It was finally lunchtime, at last time to eat. I saw Troy sitting with his friends and I felt myself smiling at him, what has happened to me, I would never smile at a jock then it hit me, I was getting a crush on Troy.

Caden looked at me and I kissed him, I didn't feel the spark I used to feel. What has happened to me, I was used to my life but as soon as Troy entered all of my feelings have got mixed around. Caden looked at me and asked ''are you ok''. I looked at him and smiled what could I say I like Troy more than I supposed to.

The day finally finished and I walked home. I saw my Mom sitting on the couch and she looked at me and asked ''how was school''. I walked over to my Mom and sat down next to her and told her ''Mom, school is school, Mom is it possible to like two guys''. My Mom looked at me as to say, what are you talking about.

I walked up the stairs and my Mom said ''why do you want to know''. I looked at my Mom and thought because it's true but I decide not to tell her the real reason so I told her ''no reason, just an idea for a poem''.

I looked at my Mom and walked upstairs and my Mom looked at me and asked ''is everything ok''. I smiled, of course not; I have a crush on two guys. One of them being a jock, I don't know why I have a crush on Troy, it just I have seen a different side of him. I like that side and I told my Mom ''yeah''.

I walked up to my bedroom and sat down on my bed and I heard a knock on the door. I knew it would be Troy. I saw Troy walk into my room and she said ''are you ready to write''. I smiled and Troy sat down next to me. I looked at the poetry books and I looked at Troy and all of my hair fell over my face.

Troy looked at me and moved all my hair away and I looked at him and smiled. I felt an urge to kiss him so I moved into kiss him but he went into kiss me as well. Troy and I were kissing; he was a lot better than Caden, more sensitive and tastier. I laid down on the bed still kissing Troy. I heard my Mom walking up the stairs. I stop kissing Troy, what has just happened.


	4. The end of Troypay

**Chapter 4 - The end of Troypay**

My Mom walked into my room and asked ''do you want some drinks''. I smiled at my Mom and nodded and she left the room. What has just happened between me and Troy, it was so wrong but it felt so right. I sat down on the bed next to Troy and put my head in my hands and Troy said ''um, I am sorry I didn't mean to''.

I looked at Troy upset, I felt something in that kiss that I have never experienced before. Troy looked at me and smiled, he looked at my face and saw how upset I was and told me ''um I liked it''. I looked at Troy and smiled, I don't know what was happening to me, was I supposed to feel this feeling but I didn't know what this feeling was, I couldn't explain it.

I looked at Troy and said ''it just happened but I liked it a lot''. I was about to kiss Troy when my mom walked with some homemade lemonade, well she didn't make it as much as she used to. My Mom looked at me and said ''are you having fun''. I smiled at her, we haven't even written one line, what is happening. I would have finished the poem not but being with Troy has totally changed me and told my Mom ''yeah''.

My Mom walked out of my room and into the front room. Troy looked at me and laid down on my bed and I laid down next to him and kissed him and he told me ''we need to keep this a secret''. Then I suddenly realized that we were both dating somebody else. I was in a happy relationship with Caden or at least I thought I was and Troy is dating Sharpay.

I looked at Troy and I asked him ''so what's the deal with you and Sharpay, you seemed upset the other day''. Troy sat up and looked at me and told me ''she only dating me for her rep, I mean she thinks I am cute but she wants to be this star and dating me gets her known, she thinks when I become a basketball star, she will become a star''.

I looked at Troy, why was he dating her if she was only dating him for her rep so I asked him ''why are you dating her''. Troy stood up and started pacing the room and I looked at him and he told me ''I don't know, something making me stay with her, you know that everyone accepts me to be with her, like you and Caden''.

I walked over to Troy and put my hand on his cheek and kissed him and I said ''that's no reason to date someone because you have to plus Caden and I are dating because we are happy, well I thought we were''. I kissed Troy and we moved on to the bed kissing and we laid down and Troy took off his shirt.

I stopped kissing Troy and laid there in shock, did he want sex. I looked at Troy and said ''um, what are you doing''. Troy looked at me and laid beside me and told me ''I don't know things were heating up between us so I thought that you wanted to have sex''. I sat up and walked over to our work and sighed.

Troy put on his shirt and walked behind me and kissed my neck and I said ''maybe because you and Sharpay have sex technically doesn't mean we should. Caden and I still haven't had sex''. I sighed and breathed in and told him ''I am a virgin''. Troy looked at me and kissed me, I wonder what he was thinking.

Troy looked at me and told me ''I am still a virgin as well, I don't know about Sharpay''. I smiled; Mr Big Shot who everyone thinks has been with a lot of girls is a virgin. I couldn't believe it so I told him ''wait until everyone finds out about you being a virgin''. Troy smiled and stroked my hair and kissed me and we both laid down on the bed. Troy was special, different from what I imagined.

I walked into school the next day and saw Troy talking to Sharpay. It couldn't have been a friendly chat because Sharpay was in tears and slapped Troy across the face. Maybe Troy listened to me about Sharpay. I looked at him but I had to try and hide my feelings. Sharpay walked past me with tears in her eyes.


	5. Love, Losing It and Dating

**Chapter 5 - Love, Losing It and Dating**

I walked into homeroom and saw everyone sitting in their seats. Sharpay wasn't her normal mean self, it seemed kind of wrong that she was really unhappy. I sat down in my seat and Caden walked over to me and we kissed. I didn't feel anything in that kiss. I used to feel more but now I feel more when I kiss Troy. I looked at Troy knowing that I couldn't talk to him. Caden smiled and sat down next to me.

I walked into English class and saw everyone sitting down writing their poems. I saw Troy and sat down next to him, it was the only part of the school day where we could be together. We still have to write a poem but we didn't know what to write. We had a couple of ideas but they are not good enough.

sat there for an hour listening to the teacher talking and wrote notes from what she was talking about. I wanted this lesson to last longer so when the school bell rang I didn't want to go. I picked up my notebooks and put it my bag. I longed to hug Troy or kiss him but I had to try not to. I smiled at Troy and left the room.

I walked home and looked at my calendar, it was only Wednesday. We had two weeks to finish the poem. We should be working on the poem but we somehow get to busy. My Mom walked into my room and said ''I am going out tonight; behave you when I am gone''. My Mom smiled and kissed me on the forehead and left the room.

I heard Troy knock on the door and my Mom answered it. I heard Troy walk up the stairs and into my room. I heard my Mom's car drive away and Troy kissed me and we sat on the bed kissing.

Troy took off his shirt and I took off mine. Troy kissed me and laid down next to me. I walked over to my chest of drawers in my skirt and bra and got a condom out; I always had a condom in my drawer just in case. I walked over to Troy and gave him the condom. I sat on the bed kissing Troy.

I laid down and pulled my skirt and knickers off. Troy looked at me and pulled the rest of his clothes off and put the condom on and Troy laid down next to me and kissed me. We started to have sex. Troy put his hand on my cheek and I kissed it.

After ten minutes we stop. Troy laid down next to me and we kissed. I can't believe we had sex, I had always thought my first time would be with Caden. Troy pulled the condom off and chucked in the bin and put his clothes on and kissed me. I smiled and said ''I think you should take a shower, your sweating''.

Troy looked hotter when he was sweating. I put my clothes on and I sat down on my bed and Troy kissed me. Troy was special and in the evenings he is all mine. Troy put his hand on my cheek and he said ''I think I might be falling in love with you''.

I smiled and put my hand on top of his and told him ''I feel the same''. I have never felt this way about Caden. I don't know what I am feeling but it is nice. Troy walked downstairs and I followed him and I asked ''what are your parents going to say if you come home sweaty''. Troy smiled and kissed me and told me ''I just tell them that we were playing basketball''.

I smiled, would his parents believe him but they probably trust him. I looked at him and put my head on his cheek and told him ''I will see you later, I am going to have a shower before Mom comes back''. Troy kissed me and left the house.

I walked upstairs and walked into the bathroom and had a shower. I smiled and thought about Troy and started singing. I have never sang before, well apart from church choir, I had a solo but I took one look at all the people standing there and I ran off the stage, end of solo career.

I dried myself and walked into my bedroom and got changed into my night clothes. I heard my Mom come in and walked downstairs and I saw my Mom making out with some guy. Who was he, why didn't my Mom tell me about him? I ran into my bedroom and sat down on the bed.


	6. Caden finds out

**Chapter 6 - Caden finds out**

I laid down on my bed and looked at the picture of my Dad. Who was this man and why was he dating my Mom. My Mom doesn't date; she hasn't dated anyone since my Dad left. I walked over to my photo album and looked through it, my Mom, Dad and me were so happy when I was little, I liked it better that way.

Why can't life be straight forward? I started a relationship with a jock, well if you can call it a relationship. I wish my Dad was here maybe it is because of the idea of having a new Dad. I saw my Mom walk into my room and she sat down next to me and told me ''I wanted to tell you''.

I looked at my Mom upset and told her ''then why didn't you, Mom, we are fine by ourselves''. My Mom hugged me and kissed me on the forehead and said ''we are just fine by ourselves but you are going college in two years, I need some company, you will like Oliver, he is a good man''.

I smiled and walked downstairs and saw Oliver, he looks like a good man but I don't even know him. I sat on the couch and Oliver walked over to me and said ''hi, I am Oliver, you must be Gabriella''. I smiled, I had to show my sweet side that everyone knows me as and I told him ''yeah, it is nice to meet you, I am going to bed''.

I ran upstairs and pulled my covers off and saw blood, I had to try and get it away before my Mom sees it. I pulled the under sheets off and put it in the laundry bin and put new sheets on the bed and feel asleep.

I had a dream about Troy. I was falling more and more in love with him. I feel bad leading Caden on. I know I will have to tell him but with us not spending time together, he will properly dump me anyway. I don't know If I am upset thinking about breaking up with Caden.

I woke up the next morning and walked downstairs with the sheets from the laundry bin and put them in our washing machine. My Mom walked over to me and looked at me and she asked ''what are you doing, Gabby''. I smiled and turned around, well I cleaning the sheets that me and Troy had sex on but I told her ''um, just doing some laundry. I am going to get ready for school''.

I ran upstairs and tried to find an outfit out. I chose a blue top, small purple jumper, blue skirt and white pumps. The whole outfit looked cute and I walked downstairs and packed my school bag. My Mom gave me some lunch money, she doesn't have time to make me lunch, I can't remember a time when my mom made me lunch for school.

My Mom looked at me and asked ''do you like Oliver''. I smiled, what can I say, I don't like him because he is not my Dad. I know my Dad married somebody else but I was young, I didn't know much then. I haven't had a Dad for twelve years so I don't know what it is like to have a Dad; it has always been Mom and I. I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I told her ''yeah, he seems nice, he looks like a good man''.

I heard footstep and saw Oliver walk downstairs half naked and looked it my Mom and said ''he slept over Mom, why didn't you tell me''. I was hurt by her, she just met him, she could have told me but I guess we are not telling each other stuff at the Moment. I looked at my Mom and finished my sentence ''never mind, I am going to school bye Mom, bye Oliver''. I walked at the door and sighed. I need to talk to Troy.

I walk to school and saw Troy standing with all of his mates. I walked over to him and said ''can I talk to you''. All of the guys started laughing and Troy said ''well go on''. I looked at him and smiled, I didn't really want to say it out loud and told me ''it's about the project''.

Troy nodded and walked to his secret hideout and we sat on the chair and Troy asked ''what's the matter''. I looked at him and put my head in my hands and I told him ''my Mom has a new boyfriend, he slept over last night''. I looked at Troy and started crying. Troy wiped away my tears and I moved into kiss him.

Troy and I were kissing when Caden walked up the stairs and he saw me kissing Troy. I stopped kissing Troy and looked at Caden shocked. I can't believe he just saw me kissing for Troy.


	7. It's Over

**Chapter 7 - It****'****s Over**

I looked at Troy shocked and ran out the door and broke down crying. Why did this happen. I saw Taylor walking over to me. I didn't want her to see me like this, what I did was wrong, I am a bad person.

Taylor walked near me and asked ''what's wrong''. What could I say, I betrayed my boyfriend who I thought about dumping, I lost my virginity to jock who told me he loves me and I am love with him. Maybe this was the way it was supposed to be. I told Taylor ''I am ok, just my Mom is dating again''.

Just when Taylor was supposed to speak I saw Caden walk out the door and he looked at me and said ''Gabriella, how could you do that with Troy, I don't know you any more, this, us is over''. I wasn't upset that Caden broke up with me but I felt I need to give him an explanation so I told him ''Caden, it wasn't like that, Troy and I had something special, and I love him''.

Caden looked at me and walked near me and shouted ''well go back to having sex with him then Gabby, he told me, I loved you but at this Moment in time I hate you and him, just leave me alone''.

Caden ran off and I started crying again, I knew it would come out but not like this, at least nobody was around. Taylor looked at me angry and said ''you and Troy have been having sex, I don't know you Gabs, you would never have fallen for a jock, I can't be friends with you at the Moment, I am sorry''. I was losing everything to a jock that I have fallen in love with. Taylor walked off and I started crying. I needed to go home.

I walked home still crying. I lost my friend and boyfriend to a love that was never supposed to happen. I sat on the couch crying and I heard my Mom and Oliver upstairs. I heard a knock on the door and I answered it, Troy was standing there. Troy walked over to the couch and I followed him. We just started kissing.

My Mom walked downstairs and Troy and I just stopped kissing. I was still crying and my Mom asked ''what's wrong, Gabby''.

I looked at my Mom, I needed to tell her so I said ''well one day, me and Troy kissed, it turned into something more, we had sex. Caden found out today and dumped me, Taylor also found out and she broke our friendship, I have lost everything Mom, I know your mad but it was just something that happened''.

My Mom kissed me on the forehead and I hugged her. At least two people cared about me and I stayed with me. My Mom looked at me and gave me my backpack and said ''I think you need to go school''. I smiled and walked out the door with Troy and I kissed him.

I walked to school; it was lunch time by now. I walked over to Taylor but she didn't even look at me. I looked at all the people sitting in their clicks. I wasn't part of any clicks any more. All of the seats were taken; I had no choice to sit on the stairs. I saw all of the jocks looking at me and laughing.

I should have known. I looked at Troy sitting there eating. I couldn't sit there knowing people was looking and laughing at me. I put my lunch down and ran off. Now I have to keep my love for Troy even more hidden. I walked into the science lab and I sat down. I was in the one place I belong, a geek who was I am. I saw Caden walk in and I decided to leave, I couldn't hurt him anymore so I told him ''you can go in here, I leave''.

I walked to my locker and saw Troy. I needed to go back to my old life however bad it hurts. I looked at Troy and waved. I looked at Troy and said ''everyone is laughing at me''. Troy tried to hug me.

I wanted to hug back but I needed to do this now however bad it hurts so I told him ''Troy, you're a great guy but not boyfriend material''. Troy looked at me upset and said ''what are you saying''.

I need to do this now, it is hurting to wait longer, I don't want to do it but this is not me. I can't date a jock. I looked at Troy and longed to kiss him but I said ''you're a jock, not a boyfriend''. Troy looked at me upset and told me ''did you ever think maybe I could be both''. I looked at him upset and said ''I'm sorry''. I walked off crying, I hurt him and myself. This felt bad but now I could get back to studying.


	8. I love you Gabriella

**Chapter 8 - I love you Gabriella**

I walked into English class upset; Troy and I weren't even dating so I had nothing to feel bad about. But I know that there was something special between us, love. I sat down and got my notepad out. I saw Troy walk in, I longed to talk to him but I didn't want to make a scene. Troy sat down next to me; he looked like he has just been crying.

I sat there not talking. I bet Troy won't even come over my house tonight. The teacher came in and the rest of the students followed. The teacher started talking, I copied all of the notes, and I needed to concentrate on my work.

I looked at Troy, he was so upset but do you know what the worst part of all this I can't tell anyone, Taylor won't talk to me, Caden hates me and nobody else knows. Troy can't even tell anyone, I know why he asked to me to keep a secret. All of his friends would kill him for dating me, a jock dating a geek is never gonna work, none matter how much we love each other.

I walked into the scholastic decathlon practice and saw everyone sitting down. Taylor walked over to me and I told her ''I ended it with Troy today''. Taylor smiled and led me to the table to practice. I was finally back where I belong. I practiced what I need to know. But I wasn't happy; school work didn't seem fun anymore. We sat there for two hours working. We finally finished.

Taylor looked at me and said ''you saw the light then, this is who you are, you are not a jock's girlfriend''. I smiled and walked out the room. I saw all of the jocks coming out the gym. I saw Troy, he was smiling and laughing, he was happy or maybe it was an act.

Troy looked at me for a brief second but he got pushed by Chad. I looked at all the jocks joking and laughing. I didn't belong in that life. It was fun secretly dating a jock but it was supposed to end.

I walked home and sat in my front room, I saw my Mom and Oliver throwing bread at each other and kissing. At least she was getting some love, I was alone. My Mom walked over to me and asked ''is Troy coming over tonight''. I smiled and looked at the T.V and told her ''no, I ended it with Troy. I don't think I will see him again''.

My Mom hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. I walked upstairs and into my room and started to write the poem, it just came to me. I walked over to my laptop and went on the school website and saw a picture of Troy. He looked so hot, cute. But I needed to forget about him and get on with my life. I walked over to my bed and pulled down the covers and I laid down and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed. I walked downstairs and saw my Mom and Oliver making breakfast. I sat down at the dining table and Oliver gave me breakfast, pancakes. I smiled and eat them, they were delicious. Oliver gave me some lunch, all the food was gourmet. My Mom looked at me and said ''Oliver is a chef''.

I smiled and got my bag and kissed my Mom on her cheek and hugged Oliver, he is a good man and I told him ''thanks for the food''. I stood outside my house and I saw Troy walking past. I wanted to say something so I just waved, Troy waved back. At least he is making an effort to be nice.

I walked into school and saw Taylor. Taylor waved at me. We walked into homeroom and saw everyone sitting down. Troy was laughing and making jokes, at least he was happy. Taylor and I sat down and I heard Chad talking about me, I should have known. I haven't even done anything to him.

I saw Caden kissing Sarah, at least he was happy, and Sarah is a nice girl. I saw Troy sitting there uncomfortable listening to Chad. I knew he hated that Chad was talking about me like that.

I saw Troy stand up and shout ''Chad, shut up talking about Gabriella like that, she is a nice girl and guess what, Chad, I love her and I had sex with her, my first time was with her''. I couldn't believe what he said. I walked over to Troy and he brushed my face and told me ''I am totally in love with you, Gabriella''. I smiled and hugged him and pushed his hair back and I told him ''I am totally in love with you, too''.


	9. We need to break up

**Chapter 9 - We need to break up**

I leaned into kiss Troy when Chad pushed me away. I sat down on my desk; I know it was too good to be true. I heard Chad say ''what you can't love her, your not suppose to go out with a geek, look at the cheerleaders, that's who you are suppose to go out with. We let you date Sharpay but Gabriella is not the girl for you''.

I just sat there listening to Chad talking; I couldn't believe the stuff Chad was talking about. Troy looked at Chad and said ''you let me date Sharpay, Chad; you can't choose who you fall in love with there a lot you don't know about Gabriella. I know it sounds crazy to be in love with someone you have know for five days but it was different, special with Gabriella and I don't need your permission to date her''.

I looked at Troy, he was fighting for me, just to think at the beginning at the week I hated him but I guess people are different. I heard Chad say ''your of the team, Troy, go be with your geeky girl''. Troy turned around to me and kissed me and looked at Chad and he told him ''I don't mind, if I haven't got Gabriella in my life it isn't worth living''.

Troy hugged me and sat down next to me and put his hands around my neck and Chad said ''are friendship is over from now, don't even come to practice, your Dad is gonna freak''. Troy brushed my hair, it was sweet. I can't believe Troy just blew his mate off but I am worried about what Troy's Dad will say.

It was finally lunchtime in school, me and Troy sat on the grass. Troy holded me and kissed my neck and we fell on the grass kissing. Troy was on top of me and brushed my hair away and said ''I love you''. I smiled and brushed his hair away and put my hand on his cheek and told him ''I love you too but just kiss me already''.

Troy kissed me. When Troy kisses me, it feels like we are the only people alive, like nothing else matters. I saw Chad walk past with Zeke and Jason. Troy stopped kissing me and fell on the grass. Chad looked at Troy and said ''we are going to practice now, we will tell your Dad why you aren't there, have fun doing stuff''.

Troy smiled and kissed my hair and told Chad ''I will Chad, it's not like I am trying to be my Daddy's little boy''. Chad sighed and walked off. Troy hugged me and stroked my hair and Jason said ''we are sorry Troy. Chad just being selfish, we haven't got anything against Gabriella but we need a scholarship, we need to get to college. We will see you after practice''.

Troy smiled as Jason and Zeke walked off. I didn't really understand Chad problem with me, maybe it was the idea of clicks joining together but he couldn't ruin mine and Troy relationship.

The end of the day finished, I was glad. Two days to spend together. We walked to my house and into my front room and we sat down on the couch. Troy put his hands around my shoulder and turned on the T.V. Me and Troy fought over the remote control and I ended up kissing him. My Mom and Oliver walked in and saw me and Troy kissing.

I couldn't believe my Mom saw me kissing someone again. I looked at my Mom and said ''me and Troy will make dinner so you can spend time with Oliver''. I walked into the kitchen and got the bread out of the cupboard. Troy ran up behind me and picked me up. I like being in Troy's arms, he made me feel safe.

Troy put me down and I kissed him. I got some floor out of the cupboard and put it on the side and got some eggs out. I put the eggs on the side and Troy throw some bread at me. I tried to get some bread but I accidentally pushed the eggs off and I slipped on them and fell on the floor. Troy sat down next to me. I couldn't believe what happened, it was so embarrassing.

The flour was leaning over the side and it fell on us. I laughed at Troy, he looked hot with flour all over him and I told him ''you look funny''. Troy got the flour off my face and kissed me.

It was finally Saturday and I walked to Troy house and I knocked on the door. Troy's Dad answered it and I asked ''hi Mr Bolton, is Troy here''. Mr Bolton let me in and told me to go to his bedroom. Troy was sitting on the bed upset. I looked at him; I wondered what was wrong with him. I sat down next to him and kissed him.

Troy took of his shirt and holded my face but suddenly he stooped kissing me and looked at me and he said ''I'm sorry''. I looked at Troy standing there topless, he looked really upset so I asked ''what's the matter''. Troy looked at me and holded my face and told me ''we need to break up''.


	10. Reading Poems

**Chapter 10 - Reading Poems**

I looked at Troy and ran downstairs and I saw Mr Bolton standing by the stairs. Troy came running after me and told me ''I'm sorry, Gabby, I need to do this, I can't get back on the basketball team. I need to go college, I need to get a basketball scholarship''. I didn't care that his Dad was standing there and I looked at Troy and said ''fine, it's just that basketball more important than me, I knew Chad will become between us''.

I walked over to the door and Troy stopped me and told me ''I love you Gabriella but I need to get back to my old life and so do you. You can go to college but I am not smart enough, I need a college scholarship''. I holded his face and hugged him and walked out the door. I sat on the grass and I cried.

I thought me and Troy will stay together this time but maybe we are too different. I saw Mr Bolton coming out the door and sat down next to me and he said ''so you're the girl that my son loves, you know he needs that scholarship''. I smiled at Mr Bolton and looked at him and said ''yes but I thought, it sounds crazy that will be able to stay together and prove that different clicks can get along''.

I wiped away my tears and Mr Bolton looked at me and said ''but you have something special of Troy's, his virginity''. I looked at Mr Bolton confused, how did he know. Mr Bolton told me ''he told me he had sex with a girl he loves, maybe you and Troy will get together again, you make him happy''.

I walked home and sat on the couch crying. I turned on the T.V and hugged a cushion. My Mom sat down next to me and said ''has Troy done something''. I hugged my Mom and looked at the T.V. I wanted to pour my heart out to her. I looked at my Mom and said ''Troy broke up with me, he needs to go college, he said he needs a scholarship.

Chad kicked him of the basketball team because of me. That's why different clicks shouldn't be friends, it only heads to hurt''. Oliver knocked on the door and I answered it. I sat down next to my Mom and she hugged me. Oliver sat down next to my Mom and asked me ''are you ok, Gabriella''. I smiled and nodded, I didn't want to tell him. I walked up to my bedroom and laid down on the bed.

Taylor knocked for me and my Mom lead her to my bedroom and she saw me crying. I ran over and hugged her and told her ''Troy broke up with me because of Chad, he kicked him off the basketball team''. Taylor hugged me and I cried. It was that Taylor was being supportive this time. Taylor told me ''are you ok, I am going to be there for you this time''.

I smiled and stood up and wiped away my tears and looked at the picture of Troy on my laptop, he was right, we needed to get back to our old life. We are not meant to be. Taylor and I walked downstairs and I saw my Mom and Oliver sitting on the couch hugging each other, at least she happy.

It was finally Monday; we only had a week to go to read our poems out. I walked into school and I saw Troy flirting with one of the cheerleaders, at least he was doing something he was meant to do, he wasn't meant to date a brainiac. I saw Troy looking at me uncomfortably; I knew he was upset about breaking up with me.

Chad saw Troy looking at me and he had a go at him. I didn't really think Chad will come between us. Caden walked over to me and he asked me ''are you ok, Gabs''. I smiled and nodded my head and I told him ''yeah, well no. Troy broke up with me but I guess I got what I deserve''. Caden hugged me and I hugged him back and told me ''Gabby, I want you to be happy, I still love you but I am happy now and I know you will be''.

One week went by and I carried on with school work. I walked to school and into English class; I saw Troy and sat down next to him. The English teacher looked at Troy and I and she told us ''you're the first to read your poem, Gabriella and Troy''.

I stood up and Troy looked at me and said ''we didn't write a poem''. I looked at Troy and smiled, I wanted to tell him I love him but I knew I couldn't. I looked at him and told him ''good thing your paired with a geek, I have written it already''.


	11. Don't Tell Anyone

**Chapter 11 - Don****'****t Tell Anyone**

Me and Troy walked to the front room of the class and I breathed in and I started to read out the poem ''one thing can change your life, one word can be special then something changes, you don't know if for the best, you hurt people's feelings for that one word, you don't know what to do or what to say but in the end you just have to tell that one person, I love you''.

I smiled at Troy; I wanted to tell him that poem was about him. The teacher looked at me and said ''that poem was good''. I smiled and sat back down.

It was lunch time by now; I walked into the gym and saw Troy. Troy smiled and looked at me and said ''hi, are you ok, that poem was great''. I smiled, at least we were talking. I got a basketball from the side and throw in the net. Troy looked at me amazed and said

''Whoa, don't tell me you're good at hoops too''. I smiled and got the basketball and throw it at Troy and said '' you know, I once scored forty-one points on a league game''. Troy looked at me in amazement and said ''no way''. I finished the sentence ''mm hmm. Yeah, and on the same day I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn''.

By now Troy realized I was joking and I was laughing and Troy said '' ah, microwave popcorn. Ha-ha, very funny''. Troy chucked the ball at me and I ran over the gym and Troy looked at me and said ''that's traveling, really bad traveling''.

Troy ran up behind me and picked me up and span me around. Troy looked at me and put my down. I like Troy holding me, it was special. Troy put his hand on my cheek and was about to kiss me when Chad walked in. I looked at Troy and gave him the ball and said ''I should go''.

I walked out the gym and I saw Sharpay. I do everything to avoid her but she looked at me and said ''so I hear you are going out with Troy''. I turned around and said ''no we are not, we broke up''.

I walked off and sat on the chair and saw Troy walked out the door. I was glad we are friends because not having Troy in my life wasn't worth living.

I walked to school the next day and I saw the school paper, it read ''There was a Troyella, school basketball hero Troy Bolton was dating brainiac Gabriella Montez. I guess that different clicks can be together, that relationship was a complete surprise''. I saw Troy walk into school and I walked over to Troy and gave him the newspaper.

How did anyone found out then I remembered Sharpay said something yesterday. I said to Troy ''Sharpay did this''. Troy looked at me and confused and asked ''what's the matter''. I looked at Troy and sat down on the chair nearby and told him ''I can't have people starring at me or talking about me, I really can't''. Troy hugged me and I holded on tighter and stroked my hair and told me ''it is gonna be ok, Gabby''.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw everyone looking at me. It felt really uncomfortable. I saw Troy looking at me and waving. I waved back. I still had feelings for him and I hoped he still had feelings for me.

I saw Taylor and I sat down next to her and she said ''have you seen the newspaper''. I nodded and smiled, just then I heard singing, I turned around and saw Troy singing towards me. I stood up and started singing too. I don't know what was happening, there was something new about Troy, he could sing. Troy walked towards me and holded my face and sang

''_When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong, _

_Oh, you are the music in me, _

_It__'__s living in all of us,_

_It__'__s brought us here because you are the music in me__''__._

Troy looked at me and kissed me and smiled. Troy holded my face and pulled me in for a hug and told me ''you make me feel like singing all the time, you make me feel happy''.

I smiled and hugged him tighter and I holded his face and told him ''I feel the same, I love you Troy Bolton''. Troy kissed me and the whole school clapped. I looked at Troy and laughed.

Well that's the end of mine and Troy story. It was just a normal day that turned into something more. School life is different now, everyone knows my name but I don't mind. I got Troy Bolton standing next to me.

It was funny that Troy started singing that day. We are still together and we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. But you will never guess what is happening, Taylor and Chad are dating. I know I was surprised to.

Oliver has moved into our house and I get along with him, he is treating me like his daughter and I am treating him like my Dad, it nice to have a Dad. My Mom thinks it is great that we are getting along. But when you're dating someone, do tell everyone because you will never know what they think in less you tell them.


End file.
